


whatever makes you happy

by kryptonianfool



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dryhumping, F/F, Fingerfucking, I FIX CANON, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, sex on a desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianfool/pseuds/kryptonianfool
Summary: basically, this takes place after Kate & Sophie talk in her office and Sophie asks Kate if she and Julia should keep it platonic. But in this fic, things take a different turn...shameless smut with a bit of plot!
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59





	whatever makes you happy

„Who’s the babe?“ Parker was staring at the screen in front of her, which was showing her the live recordings of the security cameras placed in Kate‘s office. 

„Way off limits. It‘s Kate‘s ex.“ Mary replied quickly, not wanting the young woman starting to hit on Sophie. Kate already had a very complicated relationship with her and Sophie didn‘t need a literal teenager crushing on her on top of that. Also it was just suuuper awkward. 

Parker let out an annoyed huff. „Of course she is.“ Why was it that Kate Kane had been dating every single hot woman of Gotham? Super unfair of her. What about the other lesbians?? The teenager continued to stare at the screen, intently listening to what the two women were talking about.

„And who‘s Julia?“

Mary drew in a short breath. Feeling even more awkward, her face remained frozen as she muttered her answer.

„Her other ex.“

Parker‘s eyes widened and she couldn‘t fight the grin that was spreading out over her whole face. This was better than watching one of her goddamn soap operas with all their drama.

„Okay, move.“

She shoved Mary out of her way, shifting her whole attention to the screen. She wished it was bigger. Like a movie theater. She also wished that there was some popcorn available. Parker was living for this kind of drama.

Mary was feeling kinda uncomfortable listening in to Sophie‘s and Kate‘s conversation, but she couldn‘t exactly walk out of the batcave right now, so all she could do was keeping an eye on Parker, making sure she wasn‘t starting to hyperventilate while eavesdropping.

—-

Kate looked over at Sophie. She knew it wasn‘t really her place to be asking what she wanted to ask, especially after she hadn‘t talked to Sophie in quite some time, but she just couldn‘t stop herself. She had to know what was going on between Sophie and Julia.

„I heard you two were hanging out.“

Sophie seemed to be caught off guard by the statement.

„Julia and me?“ 

The dark haired woman was unsure how she should handle the situation. She could have anticipated that Kate would ask her that question. She knew it was kind of a awkward situation because Julia was Kate‘s ex. But Julia was also very attractive and Sophie was definitely not blind. On top of that the British blonde wasn‘t shy to show her attention, to even flirt with her. 

„I… I guess you could say that. Is that… okay? Because if it‘s not, I‘ll keep it platonic.“

She would stay true to her word if Kate wouldn‘t be cool with them dating. She would keep it platonic. Because she really didn‘t want to hurt Kate. 

Kate was still important to her. To be honest, Sophie’s love for her had never really vanished, not even after all these years had passed. But as long as Kate didn‘t open up to her, she wouldn't make a move. They didn’t even have a friendship right now. Sophie was scared to ask for more, unsure if Kate still wanted to keep her distance as she had told her some time ago.

Julia instead, she was offering her something. And Sophie was feeling hungry for physical contact lately. Truth was, she was only human. And she missed being intimate with women. Now that she was finally embracing that she was a lesbian, she needed to feel the body of another woman against hers soon. And it looked like Julia had a thing for her, so she really wanted to seize that opportunity in the form of an attractive, attentive blonde.

Sophie‘s gaze fixated on Kate‘s face, desperate to hear her answer. Kate‘s face remained impassive, although Sophie noticed a slight twitch in one of her eyes. 

„Whatever makes you happy.“

Sophie‘s chest deflated as she let out a breath she didn‘t know she was holding. She was feeling disappointment in the pit of her stomach. Why was she feeling that? Shouldn‘t she feel relieved that Kate had practically given her permission to date her ex? But instead she was feeling empty, restless, dissatisfied with her answer.

Sophie took a step closer, and Kate‘s eyes bore into hers, a worried look appearing on her face.

„And what would make you happy?“ Sophie shot back. 

„What… what do you mean?“

„Would it make you happy seeing me with her?“ Sophie didn’t want to settle for vague answers this time. She needed Kate to be honest with her. Completely honest. No secrets.

„I… it… Why are you asking this?!“ Kate‘s voice was laced with uncertainty. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, sticking out her chin in defiance.

„Because I want to know. I want to know what would happen if you saw us, for example, kissing each other.“

„Why would my feelings even matter to you?“ Kate asked her in return, refusing to give a straight answer.

„Because I care about you.“

Sophie averted her eyes, suddenly appearing to be very interested in a spot on the floor. She couldn‘t stand looking at Kate, scared of seeing what her reaction would be. The silence that followed her declaration was deafening. Then finally, after what felt like eternity for Sophie, Kate‘s raspy voice broke the silence.

„You… do?“

Sophie nodded, still not daring to look up at Kate.

„I never stopped caring about you.“ Admitting this wasn‘t easy for her. It wasn‘t even planned. It was a mystery to her why she had chosen this exact moment to confess this to Kate. Somewhere deep down she had a feeling that, had she chosen to remain silent, this could have played out in a very different way.

Sophie heard Kate swallowing thickly. 

„I didn‘t know.“ The short haired woman muttered weakly.

„Now that you do“, Sophie began tentatively, „does it change anything?“

She raised her head, needing to see the face of the other woman, needing to look into her light green eyes.

The moment their eyes connected, Sophie felt like she was thrown back in time, back to their days in the academy, when everything seemed possible, when they felt like nothing could stop them.

Kate arms were now uncrossed, instead hanging loosely down her sides, her shoulders slightly slumped. But her eyes were focused, meeting Sophie‘s gaze, burning themselves into her own. Deep brown orbs met light green ones and their connection felt electrifying.

Sophie's question was still hanging between them and she was getting nervous. Had she pushed Kate too far? Had she made the wrong decision by nagging her about this?

„Yes.“ Kate finally said, in such a quiet voice that Sophie nearly missed it.

„What?“, she said dumbly, partly because she wasn’t sure that she heard her correctly and partly because she had been so lost in Kate‘s eyes that she had in fact forgotten what she had asked.

„If it would change anything, now that I know that you… still care. And… yes.“ Kate took one step closer to her.

„It changes everything.“

Sophie couldn‘t reply anything. She was just standing there, mouth hanging slightly open, unsure how to proceed. She felt her palms beginning to sweat lightly.

Kate just took another step forward, leaving her standing just a breath away. Sophie could feel her body heat. Or was she just feeling hot? Why had Kate come this close? And why was she unable to move, instead completely captivated by the green eyes?

The short haired woman studied her face and Sophie felt observed. Then, Kate‘s gaze dropped to her lips and out of reflex, Sophie darted her tongue out to wet them. Kate‘s eyes widened at that and Sophie distinctly sensed a feeling of inevitability washing over her.

Suddenly, she felt a body crashing against her front and a pair of lips pressing against her own and Sophie couldn‘t help but close her eyes and melt into the kiss.

She had finally gotten her honest answer. An incredible amount of relief flooded her system, pressing back against Kate. Her hands grabbed onto her arms as if to anchor herself to the other woman, afraid that she would change her mind and leave her.

But Kate did no such thing. She herself was lost in the kiss, lost in the feeling of Sophie‘s body against hers, lost in the way the other woman breathed, smelled, tasted. Oh how she had missed Sophie. She felt the other woman grabbing onto her arms, clutching onto her desperately. Kate slid her hands into Sophie‘s thick hair, relishing in the softness of it against her fingertips. She used one of her hands to grab a fistful of hair, pulling slightly and Sophie felt tingles racing from her scalp through her whole body. She let out a small whimper, opening her lips slightly. That had been part of Kate‘s plan all along, as she swiftly entered Sophie‘s mouth with her tongue, tasing the other woman fully. Sophie's tongue found Kate‘s and it was as if she could see sparks forming behind her closed eyelids at the first contact. The two women deepened their kiss, tongues sliding against each other, both of them exploring the other‘s mouth relentlessly. Their hands had begun moving out of their own accord and we wandering across their upper bodies, making themselves familiar with the other.

Kate spun them around suddenly, pressing Sophie back against her heavy wooden desk which was prominently placed in front of the decorative floor length windows. Sophie gasped at the motion, breaking the kiss to look deep into Kate‘s eyes. Kate was already breathing heavily, her chest raising and falling repeatedly. Sophie herself wasn‘t holding herself up much better, as she felt slightly breathless from their previous kiss and also heavily turned on.

Her eyes fell to Kate‘s lips, already missing the feeling of them on her own and her hand shot up to grab the other‘s chin as she leaned in for another kiss, pressing against the short haired woman with intention.

Kate kissed her back with passion, massaging the back of her head with her hands, holding her close, pushing her lower body against Sophie‘s, beginning to grind her hips into the other‘s. Sophie reciprocated her action, quietly moaning into their kiss as Kate‘s hips made contact with her own.

Without warning, Kate grabbed Sophie‘s waist and picked her up from the ground, placing her butt unceremoniously on the edge of her desk. Kate positioned herself between Sophie‘s spread legs, taking advantage of her new position by purposely grinding against Sophie‘s center.

Sophie, taken aback by the sudden action couldn‘t help but press into the motion, reveling in the pressure against her, suddenly desperate for more. She needed to feel Kate on her, inside her, as soon as possible and she leaned back a little, taking off her coat.

—-

Mary was flushed beet red by now. They just wouldn‘t stop and now it looked like they were… fumbling with buttons and undressing themselves? We’re they...?

„Are they seriously going to fuck right there on the desk??“ Parker exclaimed incredulously.

Mary just shook her head slowly. This was so embarrassing but to be honest, she wasn‘t super surprised. It was Kate, after all.

„Yeah, well, looks like they are and we should definitely give them some privacy.“ Mary said, walking over to the screens to turn the security cameras off. 

„Noooo!“ Parker wailed. „It just got interesting!“

„It got ‚interesting‘ a couple minutes ago but now they are THIS close to unknowingly producing their first porn tape and we‘re SO NOT gonna watch that. Also did you forget I am her sister?“ Mary couldn‘t believe she really had to explain this to Parker.

„I am not her sister, so can I watch it alone?“

„Parker!“ Mary shouted, throwing the toy dinosaur after the teenage girl, turning all the devices off and the screens finally went black. 

„Maaaan.“ Parker huffed, crossing her arms. „And what are we supposed to do now? We can’t exactly leave the batcave as long as they are out there. And we have no way of knowing how long this will take.“

„It can‘t last more than a couple minutes, right?“ Mary said, shrugging her shoulders.

Parker just looked at her with a twinkle in her eye. 

„You wish. You forgot they are lesbians.“

——

Sophie‘s coat was long forgotten, draped across the sturdy table, having been shed minutes ago. Her white shirt was already unbuttoned half-way and Kate‘s head was currently between her breasts as the other woman was paying all her attention to them. Sophie was clutching the other woman‘s head to her chest, not wanting her to stop but needing more at the same time.

Kate reached inside her open shirt, her fingers trailing to Sophie‘s back. She slid her palms over the soft skin, feeling the muscles of the other woman's backside under her fingertips. Her fingers found the clasp of Sophie‘s bra and with an expert move, she unhooked it. 

With care, she slipped the straps over her shoulders and then fixated her eyes on Sophie‘s chest, the garment falling away and revealing her cleavage. Kate eyes were trained on her, watching her like she was a delicious meal, just waiting to be consumed.

With her mouth watering, Kate leaned forward, taking one of her nipples into her mouth. Thanks to the chill air of her office it had hardened considerably and Kate let her tongue graze over it, appreciating the firmness. Sophie had her head thrown back, letting the sensations wash over her. Kate was alternating her attention between both of her breasts and Sophie relished in her expertise in that area. That woman just knew how to put her mouth to good use.

„Kate… we… maybe we shouldn‘t do this right here… On your desk.“

But Kate wouldn‘t stop. It was as if she were deaf, she just didn‘t show any reaction, completely focused on letting her tongue swirl around Sophie‘s sensitive nipples.

„Kate, is there some place we can take this? I don‘t want anyone to walk in on us.“

Walk in on them…? That‘s when Kate returned back to reality, her eyes widening. They were currently in her office, an office which was heavily equipped with cameras, providing live transmissions to the batcave. The batcave which was currently manned by Mary and Parker. They definitely should take this somewhere else.

„Yeah!“ Kate started, detaching her mouth from Sophie‘s breast with a wet sound. „We should definitely go somewhere else! Just, eh, come on.“

Kate picked her off from the table and grabbed her coat, throwing it over one of her arms. Sophie picked up her bra from her lap, clutching it in her hands, trying to button up her shirt again but missing a few buttons in the process. Kate placed a hand in the small of Sophie‘s back and guided her down the hallway and into a smaller office. Sophie rushed inside and Kate locked the door behind them. This room was basically a second office, albeit a much smaller one which was seldomly used, but Kate knew for sure that there were no cameras installed in this room. She was relieved that they changed locations soon enough or else she wouldn‘t have been able to look Mary in the eye ever again.

Both women were still trying to catch their breath, looking around in the room and their eyes fell onto the mahogany table standing on one side.

„Well, makes sense to continue this on a table.“ Kate snickered.

„Not that we have much to choose from. It‘s either the table or against the wall.“ Sophie added, sounding amused.

Before Kate realized what was happening, Sophie was right inside her personal space, pushing her hoodie over her shoulders with the intention of getting rid of it quickly. It fell to the floor unceremoniously and Sophie, satisfied with her accomplishment, proceeded to capture her lips in a heated kiss again. While she was exploring her mouth, she kept pushing the short haired woman backwards until the brunette felt the backside of her thighs hitting the table. Sophie‘s hands grabbed the hem of Kate‘s shirt, urging it upwards and over her head. Kate helped Sophie as well as she could, still kissing her, until they had to break the kiss eventually to slip the shirt over her head. 

Kate got rid of her shirt and her eyes landed on Sophie, who was now unbuttoning her own shirt, pushing it over her own shoulders, letting it join the other shedded clothes on the floor. There she was, completely naked from the waist up. Kate was mesmerized, unabashedly staring at her breasts.

„Let‘s level the playing field.“ Sophie said, gesturing to Kate‘s sports-bra. Kate shook out of her stupor and sprung into action, peeling herself out of the garment in record time.

Before the bra had even hit the floor, Sophie was cupping her breasts with her hands, nipples poking against her palm. Both women sighed in unison and Sophie began caressing them, letting her thumb swipe over the hardened nubs, delighted by the little sounds Kate was making in the back of her throat.

She was even more delighted when Kate turned both of them around, pressing Sophie against the desk with force, urging her to sit down on its surface, to which Sophie complied in a second.

She spread her legs, welcoming Kate between them. Kate captured her lips again in a searing kiss, nibbling on her lower lip and biting down lightly. Sophie moaned into Kate’s mouth and brought her hips forward, grinding herself against Kate‘s.

Kate‘s reaction was immediate. She grabbed onto Sophie's thighs, and drove her hips forward with intent, jolting her pelvis forward again and again. Sophie met her thrusting hips, all the while she kept fucking her mouth sensually with her tongue. Sophie placed her hands on Kate‘s butt, urging her on, enhancing the intensity of her thrusts by assisting her. The dark haired woman noticed her breasts brushing against Kate‘s and arched her back to feel even more of her against her skin. Absentmindedly, she noticed how Kate hands travelled to the hem of her trousers, the last piece of garment she was wearing. 

With a quick motion, Kate undid the button and, without wasting any time, shoved her hand inside. She twisted it a little in the admittedly cramped space, but she adjusted quickly, brushing two of her fingers against the fabric of Sophie‘s panties. 

„Heaven, you‘re wet.“ Kate noted, her voice sounding hoarse.

Sophie didn‘t answer but just pushed herself against her hand, which was a statement of its own, clearly telling Kate to keep going.

Which she did. Carefully, she sneaked her fingers inside the panties, stretching the waistband to accommodate her hand. She was met with wiry short hair, stroking through it, fascinated at how thoroughly soaked she found Sophie. The woman in question had her arms slung around her neck, keeping the short haired woman close, assaulting her mouth with teeth and tongue. Kate realized that Sophie was getting impatient as she tried moving her hips to get Kate‘s finger where she needed them most. Kate leaned her forehead against Sophies, a grin appearing on her face.

„Easy there.“

„Then stop teasing.“

„Oh I will.“

„Stop talking and show me.“

Kate, feeling incredibly turned on by the firmness in Sophie‘s voice, and couldn‘t help but comply. The pad of her finger found Sophie‘s clit and she pressed down slightly. Sophie opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Instead she pressed her eyes closed, burying her face inside the crook of Kate‘s neck, her hand wandering into her short hair.

Kate proceeded to let her finger wander over Sophie‘s hardened nub. There was so much wetness, making it easy to glide through her folds. She let her finger swirl around her clit, marveling at how firm it felt under her touch and then went a bit lower, dipping her fingers into the pool of wetness, circling Sophie‘s entrance. She really hadn‘t planned to do this so soon but because of all the juices which were spilling from Sophie relentlessly, she accidentally slipped inside to the first knuckle and Sophie made a strangled noise in the back of her throat.

It was so warm. So warm and wet and tight and she was reminded with a pang about just how much she had missed this feeling. Kate noticed Sophie moaning into her ear, and she felt her hips stuttering forward, trying to take more of Kate‘s finger inside.

Kate chuckled to herself at Sophie‘s obvious impatience, but she didn‘t want to tease the other woman any longer, so she pushed forward, feeling her finger being engulfed by Sophie‘s walls. 

„Add another.“ the other woman moaned into her ear.

Kate pulled her hand back a little and added a second digit. It slipped inside with ease and soon she was buried to the knuckles inside the other woman. The moment she felt herself being sheathed inside of Sophie completely, she let out a groan she had been holding back and Sophie whimpered in return.

Her hips began rolling forward, urging Kate on to move her fingers and she got the hint. Slowly at first, she bottomed out only to crash back a second later. Sophie made a delighted moan at the impact and Kate repeated the action, increasing the intensity with every one of her thrusts.

„Yesss…“ Sophie was meeting her thrusts with her hips. Kate had always appreciated how passionate the other woman was in the bedroom. Or, in the… office apparently.

After a while, she noticed how Sophie‘s hips began to stutter erratically. She was close. Kate twisted her wrist a little and added her thumb into the mix, finding Sophie‘s swollen clit, fondling it. Sophie‘s hips twitched against her hand and Kate increased the pressure on her nodule, circling it, then pressing down and repeat. After a couple seconds, she heard the telltale signs of Sophie‘s approaching orgasm, as the other woman let out short breathless moans in a high pitched voice.

Kate guided her through it, not slowing down a bit. Sophie undulated against her, spilling her juices over Kate‘s hand.

Finally, Sophie came down from her high, leaning back to look at Kate with slightly unfocused eyes. She was still breathing heavily and her skin was a little shiny from perspiration.

„I‘m glad we finally talked.“ Sophie smirked at her „This was incredible.“

„Wait until we‘re doing this on an actual bed. I got some tricks I can‘t wait to show you.“ Kate replied, looking smug.

„Does that mean there will be a second time?“ Sophie said, looking down at her lips and giving her a sensual kiss.

„If you want there to be.“

„I want that very much.“ Sophie said, staring into Kate‘s eyes.

Then, Sophie‘s hands wandered to the belt of her trousers, opening it and sliding it off. Without saying anything, she pushed the pants past Kate‘s hips, who wiggled out of them until they pooled around her feet.

„This has to go as well.“ Sophie then said, gesturing to her underwear.

Kate complied, getting rid of the last piece of clothing she was currently wearing.

Sophie then motioned for her to climb onto her lap. Kate felt hot all over. She would do anything this woman wanted. She climbed onto the desk, positioning her knees left and right of Sophie's thighs and lowered herself onto her lap.

Sophie smirked at her devilishly, then brought one of her own hands up to her lips, grinning at Kate one last time before she opened her mouth, pushing two fingers inside. She swirled her tongue around them, wetting the digits thoroughly and Kate felt herself being frozen in place at the show in front of her.

When Sophie was satisfied with moisturizing her fingers, she removed them from her mouth with a plop, gesturing for Kate to raise up a bit on her knees. Kate did as she was asked and the moment she rose, she noticed how her arousal had already drenched Sophie‘s pants, resulting in a dark spot on her leg. The spot was connected to her cunt by a thick string of arousal and Kate felt a little embarrassed. Sophie hadn‘t even touched her yet.

„Kate, I‘m feeling honored.“ Sophie said with a twinkle in her eyes. „Maybe it wasn‘t even necessary to properly lube my fingers.“

„Oh trust me, it was definitely appreciated.“ Kate shot back. Watching Sophie sucking on her fingers had left her dripping. „I‘m a very visual person.“

„Good, then.“ Sophie said, bringing her hand down to Kate‘s center, cupping her. Kate sighed into the air of the little office.

Sophie let her fingers wander through her folds, appreciating the slippery feeling. She focused her attention on the firm little nodule and circled it, adding some pressure. Kate was very responsive, rubbing herself against Sophie‘s hand, letting out short gasps.

But Sophie had other plans for Kate. She brought two fingers to her entrance, pushing up against her and slipping inside easily.

„I want you to ride my fingers.“ Sophie said and Kate‘s breath hitched at the request. The short haired woman placed both hands on Sophie's shoulders, steadying herself while she felt Sophie sliding inside her inch by inch. After no time, she felt the other woman being completely buried inside of her and Kate threw her head back, cherishing the feeling of fullness.

Sophie latched onto her exposed throat, licking a broad stripe across the skin and biting down lightly. She brought her hands to Kate‘s waist, holding her. When Kate stirred under her touch, starting to raise up a little, Sophie guided her, supporting her movement with her strong grasp. Kate began riding her fingers at a slow pace.

Sophie continued worshipping her throat and neck with her tongue and teeth. Kate was reduced to a moaning mess, leaning into her, craning her neck backwards, so Sophie would have full access to her. All the while she impaled herself on the dark haired woman‘s fingers, slamming up and down again and again.

„That‘s right, don‘t hold back.“ Sophie encouraged her. „Oh how I missed fucking you like this.“

Hearing Sophie talk like that after such a long time, Kate pressed her eyes closed, white sparks already beginning to form behind her eyelids. She felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge.

„I‘m coming!“ she pressed out behind clenched teeth, not being able to hold back any longer. She let the pleasure wash over her, overloading her senses. Sophie grinned at the sight in front of her. Kate shuddered against her, helplessly thrusting against her fingers which every wave of pleasure that washed over her. 

After the powerful contractions had subsided, Kate came back to her senses. She let her forehead sink down on Sophie‘s shoulder, feeling completely spent.

Sophie nuzzled her hair, inhaling deeply.

Kate cleared her throat.

„Hmm... you wanna come over later? I wanna talk… About this, about us, and…“ she asked, almost sounding shy.

„How about I come over right now? We should really be talking about all this. I know we have quite a bit of history and I don‘t wanna fuck things up.“ Sophie propositioned and Kate just nodded, a faint smile appearing on her face.

„I would like that very much.“

It would not be easy. There would be bumps along the way. But they were finally talking now. They clung to each other, knowing that they would get through this. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to drop by to thank you for reading this. You’re the sweetest! :) I also wanna remind you that batmoore is endgame!


End file.
